Party
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Jack and Kim in a house together for a week. What do you think will happen?
1. Part 1

_Finally summer is here and Jack and I have been planning this week for months. We are inviting Jerry and Kelsey and putting them in the stereo room because they both like to dance. Milton and Olivia are being put in the magazine room because they both love gossip; Eddie is being put in with Taylor because Eddie thinks he is a player and Taylor thinks it's her mission to tie down a player. That leaves me and Jack in the theatre room because he thinks we both love scary movies but really I just want to get close with him. It works out well because we have to be close to the kitchen to make breakfast. We are planning three parties, one barbecue and a movie night the rest is going to just be random stuff. As soon as Jack heard that his Mother and Grandfather were going to Japan for a Bobby Wasabi movie premiere we have been counting the days until we could have the ultimate sleepover the sleepover of sleepovers the… you get my point._

"Honey we are going to be calling you every night to make sure you are all right."

"Ya whatever mom."_ I screamed through the screen door. I looked at my front yard it was the morning of the first day and I felt like I could walk on air I realized I couldn't when I fell off the porch. I got up brushed myself off and walked down the street toward Jack's house and I couldn't help but smile._

_While I was walking I noticed that the streets were completely empty. I rang the doorbell but there was no answer. Maybe he is in the shower. I decided since nobody was home I would just go in I went upstairs to where I knew was Jack's room. I opened the door and it made a loud creak, I looked at the bed and I found a sleeping Jack looking as sexy as ever. I looked at the clock and jumped noticing my parents woke me up two whole hours early. I sat down beside Jack and realizing how tired I was I laid down next to him I was going to just relax but Jack murmured something and grabbed me holding me tight I noticed he was wearing nothing but boxers I tried to break free but he held me tight with his muscles bulging. He really looks good with his shirt of I wonder if he works out, No Kim you have to break free or he will wake up. Well what will a few minutes do I will just snuggle with him and then sneak away before he wakes up. I fell asleep._

"**BOOM**."

_I opened my eyes and I was looking straight into Jack's eyes on top of him and our lips were locked. I knew he would bug me about this so I decided to turn off my heart and break away but I could feel Jack kissing back so there we were making out on the floor of the bed when I woke up._

"Kkkiiiimmmmm." _I heard Jack whispering in my ear and shaking me. I woke up and noticed Jack had clothes on and seemed to be showered and Jerry and Kelsey were both laughing hysterically. Jerry tossed me his iPhone and I saw the video on the screen knowing this would be bad._

_I was spooning with Jack when I rolled on top of him and started to kiss Jack, I then muttered something about Jack and then the alarm went off and he rubbed his head and looked up at Jerry the at me and calmly said._

"I need a shower."

"Jerry delete that right now." _I screamed._

"Oh it's already on Facebook."

"I was dreaming of another guy."

"Well I heard you say "Jack" about ten times so I would beg to differ."

"Oh good for you, you learned a new word." _Jack blushed and I took Jerry and Kelsey out into the hallway and grabbed Jerry._

"Take it off Facebook delete the file and don't let Jack see it."

"I never really put it on and Jack didn't see it."

_I let out a sigh of relief and went back into the room clearly Jack remembered nothing about the few hours before because he wanted to know what the video was about._

"It was a video of me kicking you in the stomach."

"Oh that's why my stomach hurt."

_I blushed knowing that it was because I kneed his stomach while rolling on him._

"Well I better go make breakfast Kim want to help me." _I nodded my head. _"Jerry you and Kelsey can put your stuff in the girl's and boy's bathroom."

_Me and Jack went downstairs and I obviously took charge of the baking._

"Flour."

"Check."

"Milk."

"Check."

"Eggs."

"Check."

"Blueberries."

"Check."

"Well you put some flour and milk in a bowl and stir it."

_Right after I turned around he threw some flour and milk at me. I decided not to play nice and I threw and egg at him missing and hitting the microwave. We decided to call it a truce and when we shook hands he stared at me and while I was lost in his gaze he pulled me closer and out lips moved closer and then he grabbed the bowl of mix dumping it on both our heads. We had cereal for breakfast._

"So we have to make a choice we can watch movies all day and eat ice cream or we can go out for lunch, go to the beach and then watch a movie."

_We were walking down the street towards some Italian restaurant with Milton, Olivia, Jerry, Kelsey, Eddie and Taylor when Jerry asked the big question._

"So when are you too planning on getting together."

_I looked at Jack._

"We don't need to date if we want to we will."

_I planted a smile on my face and I knew that this weekend was going to be great. At dinner me and Jack were talking and we didn't notice everybody else was watching us._

"What?" _He asked_

"Oh you guys just continue." _Kelsey giggled and kept staring_

_After we went back to the house and changed into our swim suits. I had on a pink bikini and I put daisy dukes on top and a yellow tanktop._

_He was staring too and he mumbled under his breath._

"Ya I wouldn't mind dating that."

"I heard that."

_He blushed and I blushed too._

_Once at the beach the girls (and Milton) were tanning and gossiping._

"Wow jack has such a nice body, look over at those girls they are pretending to read magazines and staring at him. What sleaze bags." _She whispered while pretending to look at her magazine and staring at him. Milton put his magazine on his towel and crossed his legs._

"Soooo has he asked yet?"

"No but I have been dropping hints."

"Kimberley Crawford I know you have never had a boyfriend but this is just sad, you have to make the boy want, go out there and spray him then run away."

_I thought about it and then decided to give it a try. I ran out and sprayed Jack and ran he had a look of shock followed by the look over then jerry ushered him to follow. He chased me but I fell over and he picked me up putting me on his shoulders. He carried me back to the girls (and Milton) they giggled and he whispered here you are my little princess and kissed me on the forehead._

"That is how you make them want Kim. Trust me I have seen every trick in the book, but I did like that you tried." _I blushed and he gave me another one over and when I glared at him he blushed and sat next to me joining in on the gossip._

_Jack and I went on a walk and decided to walk by the girls staring at him pretending to be a couple._

_We held hands and then when we were closer he picked me up catching me by surprise and we kissed. After we both told each other that it was just pretend._

_We went to a Chinese restaurant and of course my cookie had to say that I have been in love for the last 9 months and 1 day (the exact date me and Jack met) he didn't notice laughing at the silly statement._

_After everyone decided we would see just go with it as usual me and Jack sat together and halfway through the movie Jack put his arm around my shoulder. On the walk back Jack had his arm around me and we were laughing and having a good time we got into the house and I jumped on the coach pulling Jack with me he put his right arm beside my head and tenderly kissed me._

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" _I laughed kissing him again_


	2. Part 2

_I woke up and Kim was on the coach beside me, we were assigned breakfast duty but she looked so peaceful. So I tucked her in and went to the kitchen to make pancakes this time worked out a lot better, Jerry came down first followed by an extremely sleepy Kelsey._

"Morning guys, you sleep well?"

"Well I did Kelsey is not looking to good though."

_Jerry sat down next to her and put his arm around her and she fell back asleep._

"Ya at 3:45 celebrity gossip was on for two hours."

"After was a Keeping up with the Kardashians."

_Milton and Olivia walked in holding some magazines. They sat down and then slammed down the magazine. _

"So Jack what were you and Kim doing in your room last night?"

"She wanted a hoodie because she was cold."

_Actually we were kissing but before I had the chance to ask her out Olivia ran in on us but was blindfolded because they were playing hide and seek this version you have to kiss the person you find._

_Me and Kim had plenty of kissing time so we didn't play._

_Milton and the girls squealed._

"You guys are so together." _Kelsey screamed._

"We are just friends." _I replied, I finished the pancakes and gave them to everyone and went to wake the rest of them up. Eddie and Taylor were coming down the stairs holding hands and I woke up Kim and carried her over to the kitchen where I heard a symphony of _"Awwww".

"Kim wake up." _I shook her and she smiled at me not noticing the others and leaned for a kiss and right before she luckily noticed the others._

"Morning Kim. You are normally the first one up, you and Jack must have had quite a night." _Kelsey announced winking at me. _

"You're lucky I'm tired." _She slurred_

_I sat Kim down and most of us except Milton and Olivia who were gossiping and making the occasional remark about me and Kim. After we were done eating we decided to go to the mall and eat and shop, me and Kim decided to check up on the Dojo but mainly to have some alone time. Once we were their I made my move._

"Kim so we both know how we feel about each other so would you like to go out with me."_ I looked at her and I watched her grin grow larger and larger._

"Of course!" _She said running at me she jumped at me and I kissed her pinning her against the floor lying on top of her we stayed like that until Jerry walked in.7_

"You guys they are kissing."

"No we were sparring and I was helping her up." _I quickly stated._

"Oh never mind then."

_We walked out of the Dojo and Kim whispered in my ear._

"They can't find out_." I nodded and we both walked out heading towards the clothing store to buy some clothes for Kim. I bought her a dress for the party and we walked down the beachfront holding hands. We were getting hungry so I decided we would grab something from falafel Phil's. _

_Kim is in love with their chicken salad so I ordered for both of us we had a good time until Arthur showed up._

"Oh what do we have here two love birds." _I turned around and stared down the creep. _

"What do you want Arthur."_ I heard Kim quietly sneer, Arthur snapped his finger and a guy reached over grabbed Kim before I could react they threw her against the wall. I jumped on the table and grabbed the umbrella pole doing a 360 spin knocking out all the body guards I looked at a fleeing Arthur and I pole vaulted over him then kicked his stomach knocking him over. I picked him up and got ready to punch him when I felt a hand on my arm I turned around and it was Kim She was bruised but still looked good._

"He's not worth it. But thanks anyway." _She told me before pulling me in to an embrace I held her for a while then kissed her forehead and the circle that was forming around us began to _"awwww"

_We walked back towards our friends who luckily were still shopping and not watching us._

"Hey guys what's up." _Jerry yelled from across the store._

"Nothing just checking out the mall they made a few changes to some stores." _I replied_

_Before Jerry could reply Kelsey grabbed his hand dragging him to the next store. After we were done shopping we went back to Jack's house planning to get in our pyjamas and play truth or dare. Once we got in out pyjamas me and Jack sat across from each other and we spun the bottle it was Jerry's turn and I spoke up._

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to run down the street in your pyjamas."

_He was glad to do it and ran up and down the street three times. He spun and it pointed to me._

_When Kelsey asked me truth or dare I knew it was a mistake to say dare._

"I dare you to kiss Kim…. With your shirt off." _I moaned and after they all chanted Jack I whipped my shirt off getting stares from all of them I went over to peck Kim but she had a different idea she grabbed me and pulled me closer making out with me for several seconds we separated and I noticed she was on top of me so I sat up with her on my lap._

"So you guys finally admit you have been dating this whole day or do we have to show you guys the videos." _We laughed and quit after Eddie admitted to not being a player and several others. We went into the Kick room which Kelsey named it. We were watching a few movies when we looked over and Milton and Olivia were gone. We looked for them everywhere and we found them in their room sleeping to E-talk._

"Thank god, I thought they might be dating." _Kim whispered_

"No the world won't end today." _I laughed and we all went to bed. Me and Kim were watching the news when it showed something from the mall security cameras it was Me fighting Arthur and his goons. _

_Kim who was between my legs turned over and crawled on me and said. _

"I never did thank you."

_She tenderly kissed me and the embrace lasted for minutes and when we broke apart I simply said._

"You're welcome!"


End file.
